Xenogears A história de um homem e um mundo
by Mestre Huya
Summary: Uma Nau colonizadora. Um Capitão perto da aposentadoria. Uma criatura misteriosa..... Conheça a história de Fei Fong Wong, um rapaz que teve toda sua vida mudada após sua vila virar o palco da batalha de dois robôs gigantes.
1. Prólogo

"Eu sou Alpha e Omega,

"Eu sou Alpha e Omega,

O início e o término,

O primeiro e o último..."

"Espaço... Você nunca tem noção do que essa palavra significa, até estar nele. Talvez seja a última vez que o vejo assim, um emaranhado infinito de pontos e cores, um vazio sem fim... Estou contente por atingir a minha aposentadoria, mas acho que vou sentir muita falta disto tudo..."

- Capitão? Capitão!!

Logo os sombrios olhos azuis do capitão voltaram a realidade do tecnológico convés novamente, dispersando aquela típica névoa que todo pensamento cria. O capitão não aparentava ser tão velho quanto era. Uma espessa barba castanha esconde o claro rosto, dando destaque às espessas sobrancelhas e aos olhos azuis, um azul cansado e profundo, que acentuavam a imponente expressão dele. Mas no momento, o capitão estava rindo para si mesmo, mais uma vez envolto em pensamentos.

- Capitão, ocorreu uma... – mas a imediata foi interrompida pelo som das sirenes que ecoou por toda a sala, e logo a sala da ponte da gigantesca nau colonizadora passou de um calmo cinza a um ofuscante vermelho, gerado pelas tantas telas de operação. – Capitão, há um intruso no sistema, linha 10323 coluna 512.

- Procedimento padrão – respondeu o capitão com a voz autoritária de sempre...

- Bloqueando acesso. . . . . . . Sem sucesso. Ele conseguiu o controle...

- Desligando sistemas – disse a voz feminina da outra operadora – o comandos não obedecem! Capitão, o que fazer?

- Desconectar cabos manualmente...

- Desconectando...

Por um momento todos se calaram, esperando uma resposta positiva para poder enfim voltar a calma do espaço. Mas não era nisso que o capitão concentrou seus pensamentos... Ele estava começando a descobrir a verdadeira identidade do seu inimigo...

- Conector principal ejetado, queda de energia eminente...

O Capitão só pensava naquela carga, carga não, ser, que ele levava em sua nave... E que tanto insistiram para que ele levasse...

- Nada bom. Nada aconteceu...

Ele sabia que era estranho, uma simples Nau-colonizadora carregar um ser artificial, mais foram ordens diretas... Porque tanta urgência para tirar do planeta um ser que mal respira sozinho? Só se...

- Capitão, o modificador Zohar está fora de controle!

...ele representasse...

- Sobrecarga eminente, se continuar recombinando força assim fará uma explosão grande o bastante para engolir toda está nave!

... uma ameaça!

- Coloque a criatura na tela imediatamente!

- Sim Senhor!

Logo a imensa janela que dava vista para o infinito espaço dividiu espaço com um vulto sombrio, um tipo de embrião, que crescia lentamente...

- Ele está evoluindo! Capitão, o que está havendo?

Mas ele não deu ouvido a esta pergunta. Afinal, como havia sido tolo o suficiente para cair em um truque tão sujo? Não, ele jurou a si mesmo que não perderia uma luta a um maldito ser que mal respirava sozinho, pelos destino das tantas pessoas que à bordo daquela nau sonhavam com um mundo novo ele não poderia perder!

- Droga, quer nos atacar! – e com um rápido gesto de mão pegou o comunicador – Ângelo? Destrua aquela cois... Ângelo? Ângelo?

Mas, de nada adiantou chamar, pois a única resposta obtida foi o surdo baque do comunicador na parede e o faiscar de fios arrebentados...Ao erguer os olhos, o Capitão viu a mensagem que ocupou todos os monitores da Nau...

"Que vocês sejam um só com Deus "

Diante disto, o Capitão baixou os olhos até eles desaparecerem por completo embaixo de seu quepe. Então deu seu último comando a sua tripulação.

- Os veículos de emergência estarão nos pontos combinados, quero que vão e ajudem todos a se acomodar. – disse o capitão e vendo os olhares hesitantes e assustados de sua equipe, ele bradou - O que estão esperando? Evacuar, AGORA!

Da sala de controle o Capitão assistiu tudo: as massas de pessoas que se espremiam pelos corredores estreitos e escutou seus gritos abafados pelas sirenes de emergência. Viu eles embarcarem e viu as pistas de decolagem serem liberadas com uma pavorosa agilidade. Viu as naves decolarem e viu os canhões de sua própria Nau atirarem em cada nave de emergência, enquanto gigantescos fios se levantavam como vermes à procura de comida, abrindo o casco metálico da Nau fora de controle. Ele já sabia que não havia mais escolha. Pela última vez olhou o relicário onde mantinha a foto de sua esposa e filha, duas belas ruivas com penetrantes olhos azuis. E sabendo que nunca mais as veria novamente, acionou a autodestruição da Nau.

A água do mar salpicava as ferragens em chamas que à pouco havia chegado a aquela praia. O azul do belo céu era ofuscado pelo cinza-escuro da fumaça, dando um toque futurístico à bela paisagem paradisíaca. Uma bela mulher de longos cabelos arroxeada e bela curvas nua surgiu em meio a uma pilha de escombros, e parou por um momento admirando a beleza das ondas do extenso e interminável oceano a sua frente...


	2. O Continente de Ignas

"O continente de Ignas, no hemisfério norte de nosso mundo. Neste, o maior dos continentes, uma guerra tem estado rugindo entre dois países por centenas de anos. No norte do continente, situa-se o Império Kislev, ao sul permanece o desértico reinado de Aveh. A guerra a tanto perdura que as pessoas já esqueceram sua causa, conhecendo apenas o incontável círculo de hostilidade e tragédia.

A crônica obsessão pela guerra logo sofreria uma mudança devastadora. Isto é graças à 'Ethos', uma instituição que preserva nossa cultura mundial, reparando utensílios e armas excavados das ruínas de uma antiga civilização. Desde então, ambos os países excavaram estas ruínas, e tinham a 'Ethos' restaurando as descobertas, aumentando seu poder militar.

As varias armas excavadas das ruínas mudaram enormemente a forma dos conflitos armados.

O resultado das batalhas entre os dois países não era mais determinado pelo combate homem-a-homem, mas por 'Gears' – gigantescas máquinas de luta na sua maioria em forma humanóide – que foram obtidas das profundezas destas ruínas.

Atualmente, depois de contínuos balanços no status da guerra, Kislev ganhou a dianteira.

O grande fato por trás disso é a enorme diferença na quantidade e qualidade dos recursos que jazem enterrados sob suas ruínas.

Mas subitamente uma misteriosa força militar apareceu no continente de Ignas. Chamada 'Gebler', esta equipe decidiu fazer contato com Aveh.

Com a ajuda desta força militar Gebler, Aveh foi hábil para recuperar-se da desesperança que sentia devido à vantagem numérica de Kislev.

Então, tomando vantagem do momento recém ganho, Aveh capturou um território após outro de Kislev, não demonstrando nenhum sinal de diminuir o ritmo de sua invasão...

A remota cidade de Lahan, no interior de Aveh, próxima a fronteira com Kislev...

É lá que tudo começa..."

O pequeno vilarejo de Lahan luta contra as chamas que consumem suas tão bem feitas casas, onde varias pessoas gastaram sangue e suor para fazer daquele lugar um lar. Em meio ao vermelho do fogo, é possível enxergar as enormes silhuetas negras, pertencentes a um Gear negro, dentro do qual um jovem rapaz com rabo de cavalo luta para proteger a vila que tão bem lhe acolheu...

- Huff... Huff... Danem-se...! – esbravejava o rapaz, enquanto se esquivava de intensos e rápidos golpes de seu inimigo.

Em um momento oportuno, quando seu inimigo abre a guarda para aplicar-lhe outro golpe, o rapaz desfere um vigoroso gancho na metálica face do oponente, que se desequilibra e cai no chão, causando um enorme estrondo semelhante a um terremoto e uma intensa onda de ar, que atiça mais ainda as chamas que se alastravam pela pequena cidade.

- Huff... Huff... Menos um? – infelizmente não, já que o oponente do rapaz lhe joga uma salva de balas da arma que tem em punho, fazendo o rapaz dançar freneticamente para se esquivar dos disparos.- Que diabos é você? Não importa o quanto te derrube você sempre se levanta!

Do chão, um homem de longos cabelos negros e óculos com espessas lentes apela desesperado ao piloto do Gear negro:

- Fei, pare! Você não pode lutar aqui! – bradou o homem com o desespero claro na voz., os braços se sacudindo freneticamente na tentativa de chamar a atenção do jovem dentro da máquina, tarefa quase que impossível...

Com um forte som metálico, o Gear negro sofre um ataque no braço esquerdo, que protegia o cockpit onde o jovem piloto controlava a máquina imponente.

- Guh! Cara você não desiste nunca? – esbravejou, enquanto preparou um contra ataque, que derrubou um dos tantos inimigos que o cercavam – Huff, huff... Droga! Como vieram...? Porque tinham de vir aqui?

(...continua)


End file.
